FullMetal ToolBasket
by Anya Beyla
Summary: I know I just put this under the Fruits Basket categorey BUT it's supposed to be a cross over between FRUITS BASKET AND FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST. Hence the title of the story. Right now I just have the first chapter up. PLEASE RATE & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!**

Yeah all those characters from Fruits Basket and Fullmetal Alchemist…_NOT MINE_! I might also quote other random songs, shows, or movies that do not belong to me.

Oh and in case I didn't already mention this: This isn't exactly a great story for fans of Tohru who are just a little bit sensitive about their favorite character's well being.

It was another foggy day in Japan. The weather was miserable and transportation there wasn't doing any better. Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki were casually walking home from another typical day of school. Kyo and Yuki were getting along as usual.

"I'm going to beat you, rat boy!" Kyo scolded at Yuki. The cousins continued to fight yet again as Tohru shyly watched too timid to interrupt the two of them. This time Yuki didn't even bother thinking of any witty banter for Kyo this time. He rolled his eyes at Kyo and looked sympathetically at Tohru. How naïve she was. "Her abundance in kindness will be the death of her one day," Yuki thought recalling how Akito described Tohru when she finally let her stay with the Sohmas.

A thunder storm was approaching which began to make Kyo even more upset. Tohru started talking to Kyo trying to cheer him up and make him feel better. Yuki, having grown so accustomed to Kyo's rants, tuned him out. He glanced over at train station paying very little attention to Tohru when a quiet girl deep in thought caught his eye. Oh course this just wasn't _any_ girl, it was his girlfriend Machi.

Completely ignoring Kyo and Tohru, Yuki decided to go and take the liberty of crossing the street to go and talk to Machi. Several minutes later Yuki could see Tohru pulling Kyo along and following him.

"So what are you doing around a train station like this? The weather's terrible," Yuki ended up stating to Machi more bluntly than he intended to. He felt even worse when he saw Machi's first reaction. The poor girl looked as if she hadn't slept well in days.

"I'm working on getting those community service hours in so I could go on that trip for student council," Machi replied.

"What?!" Yuki's eyes widen looking rather shocked. But we were informed about that 3 months ago! Why are you just trying to get all that work done now?!"

"I've…been very busy with other things lately that I kind of forgot," she looked away rather embarrassed, "I'm supposed to meet a girl I'm supposed to be tutoring here. I'm not sure if you know her."

"What's her name?" Yuki asked.

"I think her name is…Kagura…or something like that," Machi shrugged. Yuki looked back at Kyo. The poor sap was talking to Tohru oblivious of the conversation that him and Machi were having.

"Oh? And can you tell me more about this _Kagura_ person?" Yuki asked Machi to make sure this was the same girl he was thinking it was.

"Well," Machi paused, "She seems like a very happy, energetic person, she always carries around this cat-shaped knapsack around with her, and," she quickly glanced at Kyo and then at Yuki, "I think she likes Kyo."

"Then in that case I think we'll stick around to see this girl," Yuki laughed. He didn't really care for Kagura, but Kyo had been getting on his last nerve lately. Kyo being smothered by Kagura seemed like it would be a reasonable way for Yuki to indirectly get back at him, at the time it did anyway.

The five of them didn't have to wait long for the bubbly brunette to show up. Oh the surprised expression on Kayo's face when Kagura suddenly barges into the picture was priceless.

"KYYYOOOO, MY LOVE I'M SOOOOO HAPPPY TO SEEE YOU!!!!!" Kagura yelled in a sing-song tone tackling Kyo hugging him.

"That's what he gets for ruining my garden," Yuki snickered quickly to himself.

"Yuki and Machi are here too! This is great! Now we could all go on a nice romantic mystery train date together!" Kagura's face lit up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Kyo screamed struggled to break free from Kagura's hugging hug-ness.

"Why not?!" Kagura pouted. She looked like she might start to explode and throw a tantrum again. Yuki intervened hoping to calm Kagura down a little so Machi wouldn't have to see her go on a rampage.

"Well if the four of us just went who would walk Tohru back to the house? We can't just leave her here by herself," Yuki said reassuring Kagura.

"Oh no that's okay really you don't have to worry about me!" Tohru stammered,

"You four can all go on your double date," she stuttered nervously,

"I don't want to impose."

"Not at all," Yuki smiled politely. Kagura gave Yuki a dirty look then smiled at Tohru. How Kagura envied Tohru with a fiery passion. How she despised the way Kyo would look at her whenever she were to enter the room. Yet at the same time, Kagura could never bring herself to ever think if disliking Tohru.

Tohru was probably one of the kindest people she had ever met, not to mention a total push-over. Kagura eased up a little remembering the type of person that was tagging along on her double-date. It was Kyo she was going to keep a keener eye on. Moments later after Kagura and Machi started to get reacquainted Kagura brought up the idea again about going on a double-date.

"I think a scenic train ride might be nice," Kagura suggested.

"Scenic? Haven't you noticed that it's raining outside?!" Kyo scowled,

"We won't be able to see damn thing!" Kyo complained.

"Not that I'd want to anyway," he mumbled to himself.

"I don't think it sounds like a bad idea," Tohru added, "Even if the ride isn't that scenic we could always go site-seeing around whatever the destination is that we reach."

"Then it's settled then!" Kagura cheered happily,

"A mystery train date it is!"

"We don't even have any tickets," Machi stated bluntly.

Kagura frowned.

"I know where we could get tickets, but….," Kagura trailed off.

"But…?" Yuki asked curiously. A long moment of silence passed. Kagura continued to hug Kyo while Yuki and Machi exchanged looks and Tohru started to stare off into space with ignorant bliss. A blonde haired boy dressed in a school girl's uniform and another with white hair and black roots stopped by the old train station.

"So I'm taking it you want those train tickets?" the white-haired boy questioned Kagura showing her the train tickets. Yuki quickly took the tickets and started to hand them out to everyone.

"Haru, you do know that there are two extra tickets here right?" Yuki rolled his eyes.

"What did ya expect? It's not like we'd give out a bargain like this for free if we weren't able to go for the ride," Haru boasted.

"YA!" the other boy wearing the girl clothes exclaimed,

"We ran into some strange old woman who said she would give us a prize if I would give her my right shoe and Haru gave her his left shoe!"

"And it turns out the prize was these train tickets," Haru added.

"Ya and we're supposed to give the tickets to a man named Goro!" the girly-looking boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, the lady told Momiji that he'd take us to any destination _we_ want. And since we got the tickets it will be _our_ destination of choice," Haru stated proudly.

"WHAT?!" Kyo screamed in an uproar, "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh come on, Kyo, it won't be that bad," Kagura said trying to cheer Kyo up,

"So where did you two choose for us to go anyway?"

"Why Tokyo of course!" Momiji cheered.

"Um isn't that kind of far?" Yuki asked.

"Why Tokyo?" Machi inquired.

"Rin's having spring break now and went to Tokyo. I thought we, well more so me could go and surprise her," Haru replied. Yuki and Kyo shook their heads. Some how this didn't seem like too much of a surprise to them.

"Aw. That's so sweet of you, Haru!" Tohru smiled.

"I know," Haru grinned.

"Excuse me are you children the ones who got those tickets from Miss Suki?" A large man with messy hair and bowler derby hat inquired. The hat was embroidered with the designs of the British on it.

"If you mean that old woman who wore those scarves all around her face then yes," Haru answered, "Are you Goro?"

The man nodded, "Follow me and I shall take you to your destination," he opened one of the train doors, "Hop in."

The group of teenagers cautiously stepped into the train cart with Haru stopping to talk to their conductor.

"We wish to go to Tokyo," Haru stated confidently to Goro. Goro nodded motioning for Haru to step into the train. Haru hesitated and sat over by Momiji. A few minutes later after the door closed the train began to spring into motion. It moved at irregular speeds, first very slow, then very fast, and then it would suddenly jerk to a stop and start to move very slowly again. This strange cycle dragged on for at least 15 minutes until the train finally came to a halt and didn't start to move again.

The passengers on the train all began to exchange disturbed looks with on another. The door swung open as the seven of them were all greeted by an immense beam of sunlight. Slowly one by one everyone stepped out of the train. Goro was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know about any of you guys, but I really don't think that this is Tokyo," Yuki looked around at where they stopped.

"WHERE THE HELL IS RISEMBOL?!" Kyo screamed. Kagura and Momiji also screamed too since they were also scared. Tohru began clicking her heels together.

"There's no place like home, there's now place like home," Tohru closed her eyes and kept talking to herself,

"There's no place like home, there's no place like-" Tohru opened her eyes,

"AH! Why isn't it working?!" Tohru cried. Everyone else also grew a bit more panicked. Everyone else also grew a bit more panicked when they realized that the train that took them to this _Risembol_ was no longer in sight.

Haru sighed, "Something tells me this is going to be an interesting trip."


	2. Chapter 2

_The Disclaimer is the same as last time, folks. If you don't know what that is by now then I suggest possibly scanning through the first chapter before you take a look at this. You know, just to avoid some confusion._

Kyo stomped around the train station, his heart filled with a terrible malignant rage. Okay maybe he wasn't _that _angry, but he was indeed very, very,_ very_ upset.

"How are we even supposed to get home now when no one even knows where we are?!" Kyo continued to rant on and on about how he never should've trusted Haru and Momiji, or that stupid rat Yuki per say. Tohru sat in a corner by one of the ticket booths. Yuki and Kyo ended up arguing again as always while Machi and Kagura helplessly watched, and Momiji tried to help make Haru feel better about not being able to see his beloved Rin. Even though they were all lost together in place equally foreign to all of them, their utter dislikes each had for other [expect for Tohru didn't seem like it was going to changed any time soon.

The longer everyone refused to set aside their differences, the longer they were going to stay in this so-called Risembol. Typical Kagura started forcing herself on Kyo starting another scenario, Tohru was panicked, Yuki and Machi simply laughed over Kyo's predicament with Kagura, and Haru was still moping over Rin until one of the workers finally screamed,

"FIRE ON THE FREIGHT TRAIN!"

"WOOT! WOOT!" A tiny boy waiting with his mother to board a train laughed.

The fruba crew exchanged confused looks with one another and then at the freight train that suddenly burst into flames.

"How horrible! I hope no one got hurt!" Tohru exclaimed worried.

"I think it's time for us to jet you guys. Ya know, before something else incredibly horrible happens," Haru said much calmer now for some odd reason.

The teens began to walk together on the dirt path looking for a place to stay for the night, or better yet a place with a phone where they could call home. Time began to pass by, and so far not much was in site other than stores and the usual market place. It was only until they took their stroll in Risembol to the country side when the gang decided to take a break.

"I wonder who lived here," Momiji said curiously. They now stood in front of the remains of what appeared to be an old house.

"Why don't we take a closer look?" Haru asked Momiji and stepped into the debris of the once stable home.

"There don't really seem to be much here now," Haru sighed disappointed until he heard a crack. He dug through some of the debris to find, a picture. The picture appeared to be of a woman with two boys.

"Aw! They look so cute!" Kagura doted cheerfully over the photo.

"They're adorable," Tohru also doted happily.

"I wonder if any of them got hurt in the fire," Machi added on a more depressing note.

"I sure hope not!" Tohru cried sadly,

"That would be so terrible if they did." Kagura nodded. The group continued delving through the remains of the house. Little did they know that they were being watched. Little did they know that they were being watched, by the very people in the photo that they were so fascinated to know more about.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it took me __**ages**__ to finally post the second chapter to this (which I wrote last April!) but I shall try to make this chapter longer since I don't plan on posting much after this with school starting and all. Other than that all the disclaimers I have made are in the first chapter. Enjoy._

"Tohru Chan!" Momiji exclaimed almost leaping on top of Tohru holding a queer-looking book. The bubbly brunette stumbled backwards awkwardly staring at Momiji both confused yet also surprised for she thought she heard somebody behind her.

"LOOK!" Momiji exclaimed shoving the book in front of her face. Breaking out of her daze, Tohru gingerly took the book from the ecstatic-looking male. I book was leather-bound and looked as if it was rather beaten up. Embedded in the cover was some sort of symbol that Tohru had never seen before. Blankly staring at the cover Momiji could see she didn't know what it was either.

After another awkward silence passed among them Haru took the book from Tohru casually flipping through its tattered pages, "Looks like a load o' bullshit to me," the white-haired boy handed the book to Yuki who also appeared rather perturbed by the odd symbol embedded into the book's leather cover."

"It's a transmutation circle," Machi said quietly to her troubled boyfriend.

"A transportation _what_?!" Kagura blurted out butting between Yuki and Machi, oblivious to what everyone else was previously jabbering about in conversion over the burnt book.

"Transmutation circle," Machi repeated this time at a louder tone sounding more sure of herself. Tohru again broke out of her ditz-like daze for some extent anyway to ask,

"Can we use them to go home?"

Unanimously the group all stared at Machi who shrugged not making eye contact with anyone except for Yuki, but only for a brief moment. She never felt comfortable being stared at by anyone, and this time was no different than any other.

"I only know that transmutation circles have something to do with alchemy. It was briefly mentioned in a very old book that I read once."

"Oh," Kagura faltered disappointed. For a while the teens just hung out engaging in conversation about the things they found rummaging through the ashy remains. Kyo felt strangely calmer after not having to worry about Kagura. She was too busy looking at old books with Momiji. He stared at Tohru nodding and pretending to understand Machi and Yuki when they tried to explain to her the use of transmutation circles.

The couple wasn't so sure about the circles either, but were able to get better of an understanding after briefly skimming some pages in the alchemy book Momiji found. Tohru clicking her heels nervously started to feel rather uneasy closing her eyes. Things didn't seem to be going any better when the gang was greeted by a boy in armor and another, much shorter than he was in a big red coat.

"Excuse me," the armored boy said politely only to be cut off by his shorter companion,

"Who are you people?!" the boy coldly glared at Kyo.

"What's it to ya shrimp?!" Kyo shouted glaring back just as fiercely as the other boy had glared at him. Almost instantly after Kyo make his remark was he impaled in the head by the fist of the shorter boy only then to be held back by the other in armor yelling colorful words from his vocabulary to the orange-haired teen now holding his head. Tohru opened her eyes.

"It worked! It worked!" Tohru exclaimed, "Did you ever get your heart tin man sir?" she was now standing in front of the two strangers who were now looking at very puzzled, so much so it even caused the smaller of the two to even calm down…for the moment anyway, "And you," Tohru beamed with delight, "you must be…one of those, munchkins that I've heard about then, yes?"

Like I said before the smaller of the two was calmer, but only for a moment.

"Who are you calling a little pipsqueak runt shrimp-face small fry that can't even reach the top of a mason far and requires a microscope to be seen?! Why I ought a-" Seeing how infuriated she had made this one who she presumed munchkin, Tohru to feel very guilty and was about to apologize until Kyo started telling him off for yelling at Tohru.

And so the fight began. The red coat-wearing lad tried yet again to throw another sucker punch at Kyo's head. Kyo still feeling rather out of from the first punch barely dodged the first blow by the slightest of bits. Kyo tried to punch back. This hit was also dodged, but more swiftly of course. Swear words were exchanged. Again they tried to hit each other. Even more swear words were exchanged.

By this time a young girl with an orange backpack became very, very upset. The ground shook between the fighting teens. Holding them apart then throwing them down, Kagura began to shout, "Alright now let's get some things straightened out here. Just who are you two and what exactly are you doing here?!" Kagura pointed accusingly at the armored boy and the other in the red jacket.

The boy in the red stood up gaining some composure, "We should be asking _you_ the same question."

"Yeah?!" Haru butted in, "Give us one good reason why we should."

"Because…," the taller of the strangers broke in, "this pile of rubble here, all these books," this time he prevented himself from being but cut off by his shorter companion, "this, used to be ours we…we used to live here." He brushed the arm of the other boy's arm away who was know furious at him for telling these random people of their former dwelling place.

Tohru gasped in astonishment, "I'm, so sorry." She bowed apologetically, My name is Tohru Honda and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Her friends appeared to be equally just as aghast as she was each bowing one by one introducing themselves to the strangers, though some were more reluctant to the bowing part than others. Kyo and Haru were both last in introducing themselves. Both feeling equally embarrassed about the predicament they have gotten themselves in. Picking a fight with someone after raiding the remains of their old house without their permission let alone identifying themselves. Smooth.

The boy in armor and the other in red both politely bowed back after everyone else had introduced themselves. The taller of the two was the first of them to speak,

"My name is Alphonse Elric, and this is my brother," he gestured to the shorted boy in the red coat.

"Edward Elric," the shorter of the brothers bowed.


End file.
